


Sexy Curls

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, SpaceHair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: There was just something about River's hair. The Doctor couldn't resist...





	Sexy Curls

He was in bliss.

This was one of his all time favorite things.

River was laying down. She had her eyes closed. He had his hands in her hair.

Her wet, soapy hair. Happy happy hands.

He gently massaged her scalp. Her curls captured and slid over his hands like friendly baby octopuses. Slippery and soft and fun and bubbly…

This was the best thing ever!


End file.
